villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emile Locque
Emile Leopold Locque is a major antagonist in the 1981 James Bond film For Your Eyes Only. He is a Belgian criminal acting as a hitman for Aris Kristatos. He was portrayed by the late Michael Gothard. History Paying Gonzales After assassin Hector Gonzales was employed by Aris Kristatos to kill Timothy Havelock, Locque is sent to to Madrid to pay Gonzales. He visits the club where Gonzales is supposed to meet him and hands him a suitcase full of money. When Gonzales is killed by Melinda and Bond, who has been spotted while spying on them, subsequently frees himself, Locque remains seated during the resulting chaos. While Bond and Melinda are hunted off the premises, Locque waits till every armed man is gone. He then takes back the suitcase with the money and he and his henchman leave the club. Cortina When Bond goes to Cortina, a ski resort in the alps, he meets Kristatos whom he thinks can aid him in his search for Locque. Unbeknownst to Bond, they are watched by Locque. Kristatos tells him that Locque is the right hand man of Milos Columbo, a greek smuggler, who's mark is a dove. Locque later sends Erich Kriegler to ambush Bond while he is skiing, but Bond makes it off the mountain alive. Seeing that Bond arrived at the mountain safely, he follows the agent, but is unable to attack him as there are too many witnesses. Protected by the masses, Bond enters a crowded elevator which takes him on a ski jump. Though Locque and Claus, another henchman, are in the elevator as well, they still cannot attack. Arriving on top, Bond tries to escape by skiing down, but Claus skis with him as well, only to be knocked down as well. Kriegler, who had been lying waiting at the bottom is disarmed when Bond jumps right over him, knocking the rifle out of his hands. Pursued by two henchmen on motorcycles Bond is eventually able to defeat his pursuers. Kriegler, who follows by motorcycle as well, is eventually knocked out of the saddle. While Bond is at the ice rink asking Bibi about Erich Kriegler, his colleague Ferrara, who had been waiting in the car, is murdered by Locque. Locque leaves a pin with a dove on its head with the body, to make it seem that Ferrera was murdered on Columbo's orders. Greece After Bond has gone to Greece to find Columbo, he makes contact with Columbo's mistress Lisl. To prevent Bond from finding out the truth, Kristatos orders Locque to kill Lisl. Locque and Claus ambush Bond and Lisl while they are on the beach, hunting them down with dune buggys. Initially watching his men try to get Bond, Locque personally intervenes when Lisl and Bond get separated, running over Lisl with his dune buggy. Outmatched, Bond is taken by Claus and forced at gunpoint to get into Locque's buggy, but before he can do so Claus is shot by Columbo's men, who have followed Bond, with a crossbow. Using the distraction, Bond kicks the gun out of Locque's hand, causing the now unarmed assassin to drive off. Ambushed at the warehouse Bond encounters Locque again after teaming up with Columbo. Together, they attack Kristatos' warehouse, where Locque is also present. Trying to escape from Bond, Locque runs into the warehouse, where he tries to kill the agent by triggering an explosion to destroy the entire warehouse, but is forced to run off. Driving of with his car, he is pursued by Bond on foot, As Locque is forced to take the curvaceous streets, Bond has an advantage on foot. Catching up onto Locque, Bond shoots at him and hits him in the shoulder, causing Locque to lose control over his car. Locque is able to regain control again eventually, but his car is now dangling over a cliff. Unable to move, as this would cause the car to go over the cliff, Locque is forced to watch Bond approaching. Bond throws the pin Locque left with Ferrara into the car, adding additional weight to drive it over the edge. As Locque lunges for the passenger side door, Bond kicks the car off the cliff, sending Locque to his death on the rocks below. Gallery LocqueWatchesBond.png|Loque watches the chaos created by Gonzales' death LocqueGlühwein.png|Locque observing Bond at Cortina LocqueSpy.png|Locque further spies on Bond LocqueBuggy.png|Locque driving his dune buggy LocqueKillsLisl.png|Locque kills Lisl Navigation Category:007 Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mute Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Spy Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased